Semiconductor components, such as chip scale packages (CSP), ball grid array (BGA) substrates, interconnects, test carriers, multi chip modules (MCM) and printed circuit boards (PCB), often include patterns of conductors. Typically, the conductors are formed using a conventional metallization process, such as blanket depositing, photopatterning and then etching a metal layer. In addition, conductive vias can be formed to electrically connect the conductors to contacts, or to other patterns of conductors, located on different surfaces of the component. Typically, the conductive vias can be formed by etching or punching holes, and then filling the holes with a conductive metal, using an electroless or electrolytic deposition process.
As semiconductor components become smaller and more complex, conventional processes sometimes cannot be employed to form the conductors and conductive vias. In particular the required size, spacing and shape of the conductors and vias cannot always be achieved using conventional processes. In addition, conventional processes, such as wet etching, are performed using environmentally hazardous materials and produce toxic waste.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved processes for fabricating semiconductor components with smaller and denser patterns of conductors and conductive vias. In addition, improved processes that can be performed without the use of environmentally hazardous materials are needed.